


I Will Not Bow

by setos_puppy



Series: Hell Runs on Apple [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angelcest, Bloodplay, Fallen Angels, M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Lucifer has turned corruption into a bureaucracy, and working for him has benefits.





	I Will Not Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toestastegood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toestastegood).



> Originally written ~2010 and posted on livejournal, this story is being ported over for safe keeping and sharing.

"How can I help you?" Gabriel asked, looking up from his sheaf of papers and pushed up his glasses with a fluid motion. The woman on the other side of the desk was slight, trembling, sweaty, and disgusting. "Mrs..." He consulted his papers. "Andrews."

 

"Yes..." She swallowed thickly, twisting a handkerchief in her fingers. "I was told by Mr. Morningstar to see you about my contract..?"

 

"Mmm." Gabriel twirled a gold leafed pen in his fingers as he looked at the contract. "Well... It says here you're past due."

 

"Y-yes but..."

 

Gabriel's eyes flickered up to the woman. "It doesn't work like that." He stood from his chair in a quick, fluid motion and rounded his desk, his hands smoothing down his expensive, pristine suit. "You see, Mrs. Anderson -"

 

"Andrews. And please, call me Shirley."

 

"Shirley. My brother... He's quite literally a Godsend. So, when people renege on a contract he worked so hard to make specially for them, he gets angry." Gabriel smiled at her. A quick, but not-so-harmless flash of teeth. "When my brother gets angry, I get angry. And when I get angry... well..."

 

"Mr. Trick, I really don't think you understand... My daughter... She... She's getting worse."

 

"I'm well aware of that. Stipulations of your contract, Shirley. You refused to pay, we take our work back." Gabriel stood behind her, hands pressing down on her shoulders. "Now... We can undo the slow unravel of what we've worked so hard for, if you just give us our payment."

 

"But..." Shirley Andrews was a mess, sobbing and stinking up his office. "It's my soul."

 

"For your daughter's life. Isn't that a good deal? She gets to live on... No more deadly cancer, no more pain..."

 

"I just want to see her gradu--" She cried out when he twisted his wrist snapping her clavicle.

 

"I'm afraid your time is up, Mrs. Anderson."

 

"It's.. It's Andrews."

 

"Goodbye."

 

Gabriel straightened, smiling at the snarl of dogs. He turned and heard a scream of pain and a wet squish of blood before a tear of muscle and crunch of bone. Walking out of his office, humming softly, he loosened his tie. He nodded to the pretty interns as they passed and rubbed hand sanitizer over his hands and wrists when he passed the dispensers. He slid into the elevator easily, pushing a button for the top floor. When the shiny, chrome doors slid open he smiled at the secretary behind the desk.

 

"Good morning Janice, is he in?"

 

She nodded softly, and the doors swung open for him as he approached. He heard moaning gasps and quiet grunts. That explained why his brother couldn't take the call. The thick vertical blinds were shut and as the doors slammed closed the dim light overhead flickered with life before exploding and raining down shards of glass.

 

"I'm busy."

 

"I can wait."

 

Gabriel eased himself into a chair, watching the shadows in the darkness before his eyes adjusted. He could make the shapes of two figures, one he easily recognized as Castiel, his white dress shirt torn half open hands pinned above his head by an unforeseen force. Lucifer loomed over Castiel, mouth working down Castiel's torso, every so often there was a flash of teeth or a long drag of tongue.

 

After about ten minutes Lucifer straightened, sighing. "Thank you, brother."

 

Castiel pulled himself off the desk as the lights overhead flashed back on and hummed with life. Castiel was buttoning up his shirt, reknotting his tie, and shrugging on his overcoat. There were blotches of red seeping through Castiel's shirt and Lucifer was deftly licking the edge of a blade, before it vanished. Castiel walked from the room with a quiet swish of his trench coat and Gabriel waited until Lucifer straightened his black tie and smoothed out his white suit before walking over to the desk and balanced upon it.

 

"Mrs. Andrews has paid her contract in full."

 

"Good."

 

Gabriel watched as his brother, his everything, smoothed his hands over his polished wood desk. It had been just over a year since Lucifer had won, in a sense, he hadn't killed anyone important, he had seduced many into joining him, killed those who resisted, but Michael had all but forfeited. Unable to kill Lucifer, but not wanting to be killed in return, it was a slow, dangerous dance. He had yielded to Lucifer, who in return, let him live. Lucifer was beautiful in his true, proper vessel; long dark hair framing a strongly jawed face and dark, serious eyes filled with wisdom and countless eons of patience. It was that face, those eyes, that had seduced Gabriel into joining him.

 

Those eyes which made him kill and laugh and smile.

 

"You're weak," Gabriel breathed, a hand smoothing over Lucifer's neck and shoulder. "Castiel's blood is not enough. Take mine, I'm stronger."

 

Lucifer's head tilted, his eyes swept Gabriel's form, before he nodded. Gabriel loosened his tie further and moved to unbutton his shirt when Lucifer's hands settled over his own.

 

"Allow me."

 

He dropped his hands without protest but rose a brow when Lucifer's hands moved to his belt. His older brother undid his belt and worked it out of the loops, tossing the strip of leather over his shoulder carelessly. Lucifer unbuttoned and unzipped Gabriel's pants, sliding them down and hooking his fingers around the waistband of Gabriel's underwear before easily it down. Gabriel kicked his legs and watched as his clothes pooled on the floor with a quiet thump. Lucifer's hands worked over his legs, pushing his knees apart and folded down between Gabriel's parted thighs.

 

His teeth gnashed on the tender skin of Gabriel's thigh, tongue laving over the broken skin. Gabriel could feel the cold press of steel against his heated hipbone, working down to his thigh with light, teasing brushes of the blade. Gabriel let Lucifer hike his knee over a shoulder, Lucifer pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee before there was a quick slice. Gabriel didn't make a noise of pain or protest, just a low, blissed-out noise. He felt the hot, wet, sticky trail of blood down his thigh before it dripped onto - into - the carpet. Lucifer hissed through his teeth, his nose pressed to the join of Gabriel's pelvis and thigh, breathing in the smell of his brother and his enthralling blood.

 

Lucifer's tongue sought out the red liquid, he made quiet, wet sucking noises, mouth leaving hot, messy trails on Gabriel's thigh as he worked up towards the wound on Gabriel's femoral artery. Lucifer latched onto the wound like a babe to breast and sucked with a long, hard pull of his mouth. Gabriel's head fell back, his hands weaving into the dark, silken locks.

 

"Brother..."

 

Lucifer rose his head, sliding from his kneeling position, his lips and chin were stained with blood and Gabriel clutched at him, diving into a fierce, biting kiss. There was a knock on the door and with a lazy snap Gabriel was redressed, but still kittenishly licking his blood from Lucifer's face. Their tongues weaved together lazily before a louder, harder knock on the door drew them from one another. Lucifer's face was clean when Gabriel glanced at him next and he strode toward the door with a quiet determination.

 

"Can I -- Ah, Remiel."

 

Lucifer stepped back from the door, letting a beautiful young woman inside. Her hair was a vibrant, shocking purple, and her body adorned with various tattoos. She was dressed in casual business wear and had a pair of cat's-eye glasses balanced on her nose. In her arms was a stack of papers as long as Gabriel's... 

 

"How can we help you, Remiel?" Remiel unloaded the papers into Gabriel's arms, ignoring the look he gave her. "How many people are these for?"

 

"Just a few." She plucked a paper off the top of the pile and held it out to Lucifer, he took it. "This is the one giving us trouble. They're downstairs now, they're pleading for their baby back."

 

Gabriel craned his neck, looking at the paper. "But we already gave that baby to Lamia."

 

"And she ate her, I know. They're refusing to leave, so I thought I'd come settle it with you."

 

"Why not get your manslut to do it?" Gabriel muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"He's busy."

 

Sighing heavily, Gabriel slid the stack onto Lucifer's desk and followed Remiel. They stepped into the elevator and Remiel pushed a button, the elevator dinged and the doors slid shut.

 

"Speaking of mansluts," Gabriel commented offhandedly, looking to Remiel, "how is Crowley?"

 

"Well. Busy. So many people are desperate to contract their contracts or contract safety."

 

Gabriel nodded and listened to elevator music for half a minute. "Never thought I'd see the day where he had sex with something without a penis."

 

Remiel's pale coral lips turned upward into a wicked smirk. "Who says I don't?"

 

~*~

 

The Handleys were dealt with. There had been a lot of blood. And screaming. And begging.

 

"Talk of uprisings in Russia," Glasya-Labolas muttered. He was a child, or looked like one, about eleven, strung out on pop rocks and coke. He looked up from his palm pilot and twitched his index and middle finger and Gabriel watched as a pawn took a rook.

 

"I'll send Amon, he's been looking to get out of town," Lucifer replied, turning a page in his book and watched as Castiel moved his queen three spaces forward.

 

"Check." Glasya-Labolas frowned at the board before he moved a bishop. Castiel moved a knight. "Checkmate."

 

Glasya-Labolas is gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Lucifer slid a bookmark into his reading material and folded it shut on the coffee table. Castiel watched him move with the curious tilt of the head, unblinking. Lucifer carded his hand through Castiel's hair and dropped a kiss to the top of his head. Castiel looks mussed and displeased.

 

Gabriel is out of his chair and following Lucifer up the stairs to his loft wordlessly, shedding clothes along the way. His infernal tie, jacket, dress shirt, pants, he reached the bedroom at the top of the stairs in his boxers. Lucifer is already down to his underwear, white suit hanging neatly on a hook by the door. They took their time in unwrapping Castiel, eliciting soft, greedy noises.

 

When they fell into the overly plush bed, minds and bodies humming with excitement and exhaustion of a long days work, they slid together easily. Their Grace extended past the normal boundaries and intertwined, meshed. It's better than any human sex. _More_ than any human sex. When they finished they pressed against each other, warm, languid and sated for the moment.

 

Gabriel is off to sleep first, cocooned in the warm blankets and feel of his brothers on either side of him. Castiel slid and shifted, moving next to Lucifer who pulled him into his arms, chin resting against the youngest angel's shoulder. Castiel had been easy to seduce; almost human; scared; alone. He fit in perfectly, like a missing piece.

 

"It's going to rain tomorrow," Castiel breathed into Lucifer's shoulder.

 

"It always rains."

 

Castiel's lips tugged upward against the slope of Lucifer's shoulder when the other pulled up the covers around them. Lucifer pulled away, pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Sleep, young one."

 

Castiel tried to protest but yawned instead. He fell against Gabriel and slept. With his flock safe, his Mate's guarded, Lucifer turned off the light, curled his wings about his brothers, and slept.


End file.
